Pack over Cullen?
by Rasputin2099
Summary: When Edward leaves in New Moon, he doesnt come back and after a year Bella lives in Lapush and The Pack are her new family. She has a loving boyfriend and great friends but when Edward and the Cullens come back will her great life be ruined?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight.

**BellaPOV**

It has been 1 year since Edward left me. About 6 months ago I realized I needed to move on with my life, if he doesn't love me that's OK. I came to my senses and realized that he is an asshole. I deserve someone better, someone who won't leave me in the middle of the frickin forest. As I said I have moved on and now I live on the Reservation. It was hard to get permission for me to live there but Jake and Sam managed to get me a pass. The pack are now my family. They are nothing like the Cullen's, they seem more loving but I don't remember my time with the Cullen's that much.

It isn't because my memory is that bad it is just after I was a bitch and jumped of a cliff my memory has been really bad. I actually find it really strange that I only remember bad things…anyway the pack quickly accepted me. I don't know if it was because my boyfriend is 3rd in command or if they would have accepted me anyway…either way I am happy and that's what matters. As I mentioned, I have a boyfriend Paul. We met officially when he found me in the woods after Edward left. Then again when he pulled me from the cliffs water…obviously it would mean that Paul imprinted on me and I couldn't be happier.

"Baby?" Paul coos in my ear. I snap out of my thoughts and look at him. "Yea?" I ask a bit dazed at his gorgeous brown eyes. "We are going to be late for lunch if we don't hurry" he says kissing my lips lovingly before having a shower. I follow his lead and jump into the other shower. I slipped on some skinny jeans and a tight fitted green singlet. I run a brush through my wet hair quickly before slipping on my green ballet flats. I run down the stairs of my little 4 bedroom house and meet Paul at the door. He grins hugely at me. "You look beautiful Bella" he says wrapping me in his hot arms. "Come on!" I whine. I really want to see the pack. "Yes ma'am" he mock salutes me, rolling my eyes I take his hand a pull him to the car.

The drive to 'Speed of Light' was short. It is a little café that Sam and Emily opened together a couple of months ago. It is decorated in the theme of the 50's. When we pull up to the little shop I jump out of the car and run into the entrance. "Bella!" Seth screams excitedly. "SETHY!" I yell and sprint into his awaiting arms. "Hey hands of my girl" Paul says coming up behind me. Seth tries to let go but I cling to him. He chuckles deeply. "Bells" Jacob's deep voice rumbles behind Seth. I drop from Seth and run into Jake's arms. The same pattern occurred with all the pack and imprints until I was finally back in Paul's embrace. "I missed you guy's sooo much!" I sigh dramatically. "Umm, Bella you saw us this morning…at breakfast" Embry says rolling his eyes. I think back to breakfast…hmm nothing, stupid memory. "Ohh, ok" I say trying to cover up the fact I had no idea what in the hell he was talking about.

"What will you have?" The bored looking waiter asks. "Usual" The pack choruses together. The waiter rolls her eyes and nods. She turns around moodily before disappearing into the kitchen. "Hmmm, looks like it's that time of the month" Jared mutters quietly. "WHAT?" I yell at him. His eyes widen noticeably. He knows I hate it when he makes snide comments about the female cycle. "N-Nothing" He stutters looking down at the table. "Paulllllll" I pout at him. He smiles lovingly at me before punching Jared hard in the arm. "Listen to the lady" He says narrowing his eyes. "Bella has the power" Seth yells punching his fist in the air…strange boy. "Yes, yes I do" I say bowing as far as I could sitting down. 

"Bella!" A high pitch scream comes from the front of the café. I look to the door and squeal excitedly. "Hey Babe!" I yell and sprint to her. We crash into a hug and I spin her around in the air. "How are you baby girl?" I ask nuzzling her neck. She giggles and squirms around in my arms. "I am good" She answers through giggles. "How was your last say of school?" I ask looking at her pretty face. "GREAT! NO SCHOOL!" She yells excitedly. It's a wonder we don't scare away all the customers with all our yelling. A deep throat clearing sounds behind us and I whip around. "Pauly!" She yells excitedly. "Hey Krissy, you were safe when you walked over here right?" Paul asks looking concerned. I roll my eyes. "Your sister is much like me…Responsible and Awesome in one package…right Kris?" I ask nudging her. Her adorable giggle filled the air. "Right" she agrees.

Krissy is Paul's 9 year old sister. Her primary school is just around the corner…literally, so we meet her at the café everyday after school, she is such a sweet-heart. "Let's eat me is hungry" I say pouting. Just as I say that the food comes out and I run with Krissy still in my arms to the table. I notice there isn't enough space for me and Krissy on the same bench because Quil was in the way. I look at her the same time she looks at me. I nod quickly and she grins. "Omg! Is that Brittany Spears?" I yell excitedly. Quil shoots up from his chair so fast it was unnatural. Me and Krissy slide into his bench and high-five. Quil is looking at us with narrowed eyes. He walks over to the other table grumbling under his breath about something. "Say that one more time and I kick your ass" Paul threatens seriously…hehehe.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight.

_Previously…__Quil is looking at us with narrowed eyes. He walks over to the other table grumbling under his breath about something. "Say that one more time and I kick your ass" Paul threatens seriously…hehehe._

**BPOV**

"Ugh…I am full" I exclaim loudly. Some people look at me so I just stick my tongue out at them. "Scaring away all the costumers again Bella?" Sam's deep voice sounds behind me. I jump up and into his arms. "Hey Sammy!" I greet him happily. "Bells" he says hugging me. "Where is your lovely wife Sammy?" I ask looking into his eyes. "Kitchen" he says rolling his eyes. I huff at him. "No rolling of the eyes at Emily Samuel Uley!" I scolder him. He looked ashamed and I turned towards the kitchen. I was about to enter when I turn back to the pack. "Krissy" I yell and she grins before running to me. We enter the kitchen hand in hand.

"Emmi!" I exclaim smiling hugely. "Hey Baby Bella" She says giving me a hug. "Krissy!" she says happily before picking up the giggling girl into a huge hug. She puts her down and gives her a freshly baked cookie. "Thanks Emmi" Krissy says taking a big bite out of the biscuit. "Hey, why don't you go and rub it into Paul's face that you have a cookie and he doesn't!" I suggest childishly. Her whole face lights up and she runs from the kitchen. "You are so good with her" Emily comments going back to baking cookies. "I love her" I state back simply. Emily smiles at me before putting a batch of cookies in the oven.

"HEYY NO FAIR!" Paul's voice booms throughout the little café. "Hahaha! Even Bella said I could rub it in your face!" Krissy says giggling her little head off. "Bella huh, I feel so betrayed" Paul says dramatically. I sigh before hugging Emily once more and leaving the kitchen. "Bellaaaaa" Paul whines at me. "Yes?" I ask innocently. "I wanna cookie" he answers childishly. Everyone in the café was watching us which I found rather amusing. "So do I" I say pouting at him. I can see he is about to crack and but me one. "I don't wanna get up" Paul complains to me with puppy dog eyes…which is quite ironic if you think about it. I can't be bothered getting a cookie either so I turn to Seth. "Sethyyy" I coo to him. He looks at me suspiciously and I pout at him. "What flavor?" he asks defeated. Mwahaha. "Chocolate chip please" I answer him. He nods and flashes me a smile. I giggle and kiss his cheek when he walks past me.

"You have power over everyone you know that right?" Paul asks as I sit down in his hot lap. "Why, yes I am aware" I say somewhat smugly at this fact. "Not me!" Embry says confidently on the other side of the table and I smirk at him. "Emmy, I want that chair your sitting on it looks comfy" I say looking into his eyes. He narrows his eyes before shaking his head. "Please?" I ask again pouting full on with my lower lip quivering. He nods and stands up. I don't make a move to get up and he looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "I think I just proved my point" I say to him and his face turns red in a blush. Everyone starts laughing and Embry looks defeated. "Wow, I guess your right" he says somewhat amazed at this discovery.

"Yep" Quil agrees popping the 'p'. I laugh at their silliness. "We should get Krissy home" I say pecking Paul on the lips. He smiles at me and nods so I jump of this lap and go to fetch Krissy who is happily chatting to Collin and Brady on a different table. "Kris, time to head to the bat mobile!" I sat coming up behind her and tickling her sides. She squeals delightedly before it turns into a fit of giggles. I take her hand and lead her over to Paul once we said out goodbyes to the pack. We hop in the old and begin our journey home. It really only takes like 10 minutes but I like to over exaggerate. "Sooo, Krissy guess what we are doing tomorrow" I ask happily. "What?" she asks just as excited as me. "SHOPPING!" I yell and Krissy shrieks in excitement. "Where?" she asks after the squealing died down. "Umm, Seattle" I say grinning. Krissy goes back to squealing and bouncing up and down on her seat.

"I am coming" Paul demands. I pout at him. "PAULY! It is a girly shopping spree!" I complain and he seems to lighten up. "Fine but I will be in the area" He says leaving no room for complaining. I smile. I love my life! We had just pulled up to my house and I jump out of the truck. Paul and Krissy follow me into the little house. "The guys are coming over now" Paul says sheepishly. "Movie night?" I ask curiously. He nods and I smile at him. My smile soon disappears and Paul looks worried. "If your loud I will kick your ass, the ladies of the manor need to rest for a major shopping spree!" I say kissing his cheek before leading Krissy up into her room. We have a kind of routine. After we come home form the café we go into her room and gossip. It is really fun. She tells me about all the cute guys at her school and I squeal whenever she tells me about her crush, Broseph. She has been obsessed with this dude for ages and I have to meet him.

"When can I meet him?" I ask enthusiastically. She looks deep in thought for a moment. "Well we have a parent night at school in 2 weeks and I want you and Pauly to come if you can" she says looking hopeful. "Of course I will be there baby girl, wouldn't miss it for the frickin world!" I say cuddling her. "LANGUAGE!" I hear Sams booming voice travel into the room. We both giggle at him and then I put Krissy to bed. "Goodnight honey" I sat kissing her forehead lovingly. "Love you Bella" she murmurs sleepily. I smile and back out of her room quietly. See the thing with backing out is that you can only see the things in front of you and I ran straight into a hot body.

"I love you Bella" Paul mutters into my ear before placing a passionate kiss on my lips. "Night Paul, love you" I say once we pull apart and I go to our room. Before I make it I spin around. "NIGHT BOYS!" I yell down to the guys. "Night" they all chorus and I grin. After quickly changing and cleaning my teeth I climb onto the soft bed and drift of into a peaceful sleep looking forward to shopping with Krissy tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight.

_Previously- "NIGHT BOYS!" I yell down to the guys. "Night" they all chorus and I grin. After quickly changing and cleaning my teeth I climb onto the soft bed and drift of into a peaceful sleep looking forward to shopping with Krissy tomorrow. _

**BPOV**

I am woken up from dream land by a hyper excited child. "Bella!" she yells jumping on my bed that is missing Paul. "SHOPPING!" She screams and I join her in bouncing on the bed. We both get tired after about 10 minutes of jumping and we collapse on the comfortable bed. "Where is Pauly?" I ask breathless. "Breakfast" Krissy replies just as breathless. I get up slowly and quickly fix my hair. I leave my pajama's on because they were comfy. I notice that Krissy was also still in her pajamas…I wonder were she learnt that from…

I trudge into the kitchen exhausted. "Bella, you look tired" Paul says worriedly. He worries to much. "I'm fine Pauly, me and Krissy just used the bed as a trampoline again" I explain smiling sheepishly. Paul rolls his eyes playfully before kissing my lips and placing a plate of food in front of me. "I love you" I say picking up my fork. "EWWW" Krissy yells scrunching up her nose. I giggle at her. "You won't be saying that when you finally ask out Bros-" I was cut off my Krissy's hand clamping tightly over my mouth. "What?" Paul asks suspiciously and my eyes widen when I realize my mistake. "Nothing" I say once I pick Krissy's hand away from my mouth. "Right" Paul says narrowing his eyes before turning back to his cooking.

I ate breakfast as quickly as humanly possible, so did Krissy. We had finished eating in 3 minutes flat and we ran into Krissy's room to choose her out fit. I picked out her Black Skinny Jeans and a fluro green tight fitted t-shirt. I quickly straightened her hair and got her fluro green flats on her feet. "Done!" I exclaim excited before we both run to my room. Krissy picks out my favorite pair of short shorts and a bright purple singlet. She straightens my hair and gives me some purple flats. We grin at each other before I grab my purse and we both sprint down stairs. "Whoa" Paul's says as we run into his hard chest. "Let's go" Krissy says impatiently. I laugh at her before kissing Paul's hot lips and grabbing the car keys. "Come on!" I yell excited and Krissy runs out of the front door. "I'll be running next to you babe" Paul informs me grinning. I smile at him. "Love you" I say before closing the door behind me.

"Put on some music" I instruct Krissy as we drive the roads out of Forks. "Ok" she says fiddling with the CD player that was recently installed in this piece of crap. She finally got it working and I turned up the volume, 'Man I Feel like a Woman' by Shania Twain came on and Krissy and I sung along loudly. We took in turns singing parts of the song. Krissy started. "Let's go girls! Come on. I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright, Gonna let it all hang out, Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice, Yeah, I wanna scream and shout, No inhibitions-make no conditions, Get a little outta line, I ain't gonna act politically correct, I only wanna have a good time" She shouts smiling. When the chorus starts we both sing smiling at our childishness…what can I say, it is a skill. It was only when the song finished that I realized that Paul was in hearing range. I blushed a bit and so did Krissy when I told her my discovery.

When we finally made it to Seattle after almost 3 hours driving, we went straight to 'Jay Jays'. It was Krissy's favorite store and I didn't mind it myself. We bought lots of t-shirts and short jeans. We went from there to 'Supre'. We continued the process, buying clothes, handbags and shoes. Our arms were aching from carrying all the bags and we were only half done…we still needed jewelry, under garments and movies! On our way back into the Mall Krissy froze next to me. I was confused until I followed her live of vision. She was staring at a boy that looked about her age, he had honey blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. He had an even tan and was standing with what looked like his older brother. Something in my head clicked. "Broseph?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. Krissy nods slowly almost like she lost her ability to speak. "Wow, he is cute" I say giggling.

"Come on" I say grabbing her hand and leading her to where they were standing. I admit she put up quite a fight but I won…I always win. When we were only 10 meters away he turned around and flashed Krissy a smile. "Hey Krissy, what's up?" He asks winking at her. WHAT A FLIRT-FACE! "Hello" Krissy answers shyly. I roll my eyes mentally. "Hey Broseph, I am Bella, Krissy's sister" I say holding out my hand for him to shake. He smiles politely at me before turning his attention back to Krissy. HE SO LIKES HER MANNNN! "So Krissy, weren't you gonna invite Broseph here to see 'Zombie Land' with you?" I ask pretending I knew what I was talking about. Krissy's eyes widen in panic but she manages to nod. Broseph's face lights up. "I would love to" he says flashing her another smile. "Well i will drop you guys off sometime, work it out at school" I suggest.

I pull Krissy away once we had said goodbye to Broseph. His brother didn't even frickin turn around, what a dick. Oh well, its not like I care but people are just so rude these days. Just as I thought that I ran into a wall. Man someone could have warned me. "Bella?" the wall says amazed. I look up and am met by a pair of golden eyes staring down at me. "What the Hell do you want asshole?" I snap at him.

**Authors note**

**Hey, I had to add the Cullen's in there some time! I hope you are enjoying my story so far cos I have had fun writing it! **

**Thanks for reading **


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't Own Twilight.**

_Previously- Just as I thought that I ran into a wall. Man someone could have warned me. "Bella?" the wall says amazed. I look up and am met by a pair of golden eyes staring down at me. "What the Hell do you want asshole?" I snap at him. _

**BPOV**

"That isn't a very nice thing to say Bella" Emmett says looking down at the ground. "Mmm" I mutter eyeing him slightly annoyed. "I didn't want to leave you Bella" Emmett says looking at me with pleading eyes. "But you did" Paul's angry voice sounded from behind me. He wrapped a protective arm around me and pulled Krissy behind him. "What the hell are you even doing here?" I ask confused. Edward said that they were moving. "I'm here with the family…we live just around here" Emmett admits looking ashamed. "DICK!" I yell outraged at Edward's arrogance. "Bella I'm so sorry" Emmett apologizes looking at me hopefully. I shake my head looking at the floor trying to find my head. Not literally…obviously. "Emmett?" A female voice asks coming closer. I narrow my eyes at the approaching figure.

"Alice" I say icily. Her eyes widen. "Bella!" she squeals smiling. I just glare at her and her smile disappears. "What's with you, I thought you would be happy to see us" Alice asks looking hurt. "Nope" I answer truthfully. I remember that Jasper tried to kill me and that Edward left me in the forest…the rest id blurry. "Bella, we should leave" Paul suggests in a strained voice. I nod slowly turning away from my old family. "Bella, who were they?" Krissy asks looking at me curiously. "Their not important anymore" I say definitely and she lets it drop. I can tell Paul was having trouble controlling himself. "Thank you Paul" I whisper cuddling into his side. His arm tightens around my waist. He walks us to the car and kisses my lips softy. "I have patrol, I love you" He says smiling tightly. I smile and kiss his jaw. It loosens immensely. "I love you" I say before climbing into the car and heading home.

We were about 20 minutes from home and it was 6pm. My stomach grumbled. "Wanna get some McDonalds Kris?" I ask grinning like a child. She nods excitedly. I ordered our food through drive through and it was when we were about 10 minutes from home I remembered something. "BITCH!" I yell annoyed at my own stupidity. "WHAT!" Krissy asks worriedly. "Oh honey, I forgot you didn't have school anymore so you won't be able to talk to Joseph" I explain mentally beating myself up. Krissy smiles shyly. "No worries I got his number" Krissy says looking out the window. I squeal. "THIS IS BIG!" I shout happy for my baby girl. She looks at me under her eyelashes. "I KNOW!" She squeals unable to control the excitement. "Don't tell Paul though" I say just as we pull up out side the house. "Don't tell Paul what?" A deep voice says from out side the car door.

"Krissy has a date!" I shout excitedly to a grinning Jared. "Heyy, good for you. Who is the lucky guy?" He asks looking over at a blushing Krissy. "His name is Broseph" she mumbles quietly. I giggle and Jared nods. "You know he will have to meet the whole pack before he is left alone with you right?" Jared warns playfully and Krissy blushes darker. I laugh at the whole situation and then I notice that most of the pack was heading towards the car. "What did I hear about a date?" Embry asks raising and eyebrow. "Krissy has a date!" I yell again but this time not only Jared was grinning but Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady, Seth and Jacob. "Who?" They all ask in sync. "Broseph" Jared answers and his smile grows.

"Come on lets go inside I am stuffed" I say slumping out of the car. I walk lazily to the front door and unlock it slowly. I swear I saw all the guys tense and a flash of white. "You know what Bella, I just forgot Sam called a meeting" Jared says smacking his forehead. "Naww, ok…see you guys later" I say before they all run to the edge of the forest. "Oook" Krissy says narrowing her eyes suspiciously. I have to admit it was kind of suspicious seeing as Sam was patrolling with Leah and Paul right now. "Let's go to be Kris, we have had a long day" I suggest yawning. She nods retreating up the stairs with me following closely behind her. I go into her room once she had her PJ's on and put her to bed. "Love you Krissy" I whisper into her forehead as I kiss it.

"Love you Bella" Krissy mumbles half asleep already. God only knows how much I love this child. I would give her whatever her heart desires…even if it is impossible I would sure as hell try. I hope Krissy views me as a sister and a mother. Krissy hasn't had a mother there for her since she was 4, that's when Susan (her mother) left her and Paul to live buy themselves. I am not expecting Krissy to think I am her mother; I just don't want her to miss out on that special connection. I sigh and back out of her room again. I quickly get ready for bed and fall asleep as soon as my head hit the soft featheriness that is my pillow.

I was sleeping lightly because I had been tossing and turning all night. All night I have had that feeling that someone is staring at me and it was freaking me out. I quickly open one of my eyes and see a flash of white. "What in the hell" I mumble still kinda asleep. I get out of bed and waltz around my room, checking wardrobes for good measure…not that I knew what I would do if I actually found someone. I turn around to face my bed and let out a blood curling scream. "Hello Bella".


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Twilight.

_Previously- I get out of bed and waltz around my room, checking wardrobes for good measure…not that I knew what I would do if I actually found someone. I turn around to face my bed and let out a blood curling scream. "Hello Bella"._

**BPOV**

"Edward?" I ask in a whisper trying not to wake Krissy up, if she managed to sleep through my scream. "Yes, my love" he says walking towards me. "I am not your love" I hiss at him backing away as he gets closer. His face scrunches up in confusion. "I always loved you Bella" he says continuing toward me. "I don't want you anymore Edward" I say through clenched teeth. He freezes in his place and studies me. His face shows pain before anger crossed his features. "Well, I want you Bella" he states. My brow furrows in confusion, suddenly Edward was right in front of me. His ice cold hands clasped on my shoulders and I hissed in pain. "I don't care what you want Bella" Edward whispers crashing his lips to mine. I punch his chest and groan in pain.

Once Edward pulled away he narrowed his eyes in rage. A growl sounded in his chest and he slung me over his stone hard, cold shoulder. He starts heading towards the window and my eyes widen. "Krissy" I whisper, I can't leave her; she is my everything…next to Paul. "KRISSY" I scream as we approach the window. The door swings open and I look into Krissy's eyes. "I love you" I say before Edward smashes the window and jumps out. I sob most of the time he is running. We finally come to a halt in front of what looked like a haunted house. He busted down the door and I was shocked to find the Cullen family sitting on the floor of the lounge room.

"Hey Bella" Rosalie snarls at me. "Bitch" I greet smirking when her eyes darken in anger. Edward drops me to the ground in the middle of their little family circle. "Yes, cos this isn't creepy or anything" I say sarcastically. I look at the faces of my old family. They all seemed somewhat feral. Even Carlisle looked ready to eat me. What the Hell. "We are finally going to give you what you want Bella" Alice says smiling like everything is normal. "And what would that be?" I ask honestly curious…memory remember. "Why, to become a Vampire" Edward answers grinning crookedly at me. "Mmm not thanks" I say shaking my head. "Hahaha, you don't have a choice Bella, you will be with me forever" Edward says inching closer to me. "I don't want you DICK!" I shout at him and his face shows shock. "I think we should teach her some manners first, don't you agree Esme?" Carlisle asks turning to his feral looking wife. She nods grinning creepily at me.

Jasper picks me up and flings me over his shoulder. I scream in pain when my knee hit his back. "Sorry" he says smirking at me. I narrow my eyes at him and flip him off. He growls and throws me to the floor in a completely different room. He closed and locked the door behind him and a long line of profanities streamed from my mouth. "Language Bella" A sadistic voice sounded from the corner of the dimly lit room. I whip my head around to face Esme. "Esme?" I whisper. She moves her head to one side and studies me. "What happened to you?" I ask curiously. I may not remember much but I know for a fact that none of them were like this. She laughed bitterly before answering my question. "We are Vampires Bella, we are good actors" Esme spits at me and I look down at the floor. They were acting. The whole time I was there they all wanted to eat me but it want the correct time.

"Why now?" I ask sobbing. Esme laughs at my weakness. "Alice saw your future disappear so she assumed you would be with a mutt, we have to kill them off Bella and by ruining one, you ruin all" Esme explains picking up my limp body of the floor before throwing my into a wall on the opposite end of the room. I hear a crack and I'm sure one of my ribs just cracked. "Oops" Esme says covering her mouth with one of her dainty hands. "If you want to live as long as you can Bella, be polite" She snarls at me. "Bitch" I spit at her and she slaps my face hard. I think my cheek bone just broke but hey, it was worth it, right?

Esme stalks out of the room once she got sick of injuring me. What a loony. I hope Krissy is ok. I hope Paul is ok.

**PPOV**

I was on my way home form patrol when I heard Krissy sobbing loudly. That's when the smell hit me. My eyes widened and I ran into the house. Krissy was on the floor rocking back and forth in the fetal position. I ran to her. "Kris, baby what happened?" I ask panicked. "H-he took B-Bella" she sobs and I growl. "Who?" I ask as calmly as I can. "Bronze h-hair" she whispers and I know I can't waste anymore time. I pick Krissy up and sprint to Emily's. I burst into the quite little home. "SAM!" I yell sobbing myself now. I couldn't stop the tears of worry. Sam and Emily ran out of the kitchen and took on the scene before them. "What happened?"

"The Cullen's have Bella. Em can you look after Kris?" I ask in a hurry. She nods and I give the still sobbing child to her. She kisses Krissy's forehead and walks into the lounge room while Sam and I run into the forest and phase. _Yo. _Seth's voice filled my mind. Before I could even think anything back Sam let out an alpha howl. In no more than 1 minute everyone was gathered just outside Sam's house in wolf form. We were currently working on our plan of attack. _We will go to Paul's house and follow the bloodsuckers scent from there. _Sam commands. I know the pack would die for Bella, she was one of us and everyone loved her too much to let her die. We all ran faster than we ever had once we picked up on the leeches scent. _Watch out Bloodsucker, I'm coming to get my Bella back. _

**Authors Note**

**I thought I would add a bit of Paul in there, it will only happen on the rare occasion. I hope you like the twist the story has taken! I will update as soon as possible! **

**Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight.

_Previously- I know the pack would die for Bella, she was one of us and everyone loved her too much to let her die. We all ran faster than we ever had once we picked up on the leeches scent. Watch out Bloodsucker, I'm coming to get my Bella back._

**BPOV**

I must have either fallen asleep or passed out from pain, I don't know which one…all I know is that I didn't welcome my consciousness. I groan as sun hits my eyelids. "Morning" A velvet voice fills the quiet room. I sit up slowly and don't even look in Edward's direction. A growl erupts and Edward was in front of me in no time at all. I smile smugly at him. "Oh, hi I didn't see you" I say giggling at the anger I am causing him. I gasped in pain when he crashed his stone lips to mine. Once he was done he threw me against the wall. Great, there goes another rib. "That all you got Eddie" I spit at him. When he turns around his eyes are pitch black. Before I even know what is going on a sharp pain shoots through my leg. "Don't push me love" He hisses at me and I sob in pain. He finally decides to get up off my ankle but he kicks it before he runs from the room. My eyes roll into the back of my head in immense pain.

"I AM NOT YOUR LOVE YOU ASS" I yell even though I know it was a stupid thing to do. I might as well have fun before I die. In fact that will be my plan. I will annoy them so much that they will kill me before they turn me. I AM A GENIUS. "Bella" Edward seethes in a warning tone. Vampire speed is really starting to piss me off. "Eddie" I say in the same tone and his nostrils flare. "Cant handle me asshole?" I ask smirking even through the amount of pain I am in right now. He slaps my face; man there goes my other frickin cheek bone. I narrow my eyes at him. "If I have to get plastic surgery because of this, you are paying" I say poking his chest. He smiles smugly. "Jasper would like to talk to you" Edward grins evilly before disappearing.

I roll my eyes at him, idiot. When Jasper walks in I notice he looks different than the other…he looks like I remember him. "Jasper?" I whisper hopefully. His eyes snap to mine and he brings a single finger to his lips. I attempt to smile at him but my face is frickin broken. He stalks towards me. "Act" He mouths at me. "You need to learn some manners bitch" he says threatening. "What could you teach me" I hiss at him and he smiles slightly and gives me a thumbs up. He motions to his wrist. I nod quickly and painfully. I start sobbing. "My wrist" I cry in false pain. Jasper laughs coldly before slipping me a piece of paper. He runs from the room, probably to report to the family what he did to me.

I unfold the piece of paper. It read: _Bella, this wont be easy. The family aren't really like this. Edward is so manipulative that he convinced the family that they are monsters and should act like it. Luckily my training with Maria helped me in this situation. I will get you back to the Reservation but you must understand I will not loose my family. They can't know my involvement with you. I have a plan Bella but it will be hard…Hang in there. Love Jasper. _Thank God for Jasper is all I can say.

**PPOV**

The trail we were following suddenly disappeared and I growled in frustration. Sam commanded that we all turn back to human. I didn't get why but I did anyway. "If you stay in wolf to long, self control can disappear" he explains and I nod. I sigh, I miss my Bella. It has been 15 whole hours since I have held her. _If I go crazy, would you still call me superman? If I'm alive and well would you be there holding my hand? _My ring tone filled the air and I grumpily answered it. "Hello" I snap. I need Bella. "Paul, don't hang up I want to help" A leeches voice comes from the other line. I start to shake slightly. I stay silent so he continues. "I want to help Bella, my family aren't in their right minds right now" I nod even though he can't see me. "Continue" I say trying to stay calm. The pack are standing perfectly still listening to the conversation. "I have a plan to help Bella, It is Edward's fault that my family are acting like monsters" He says sounding disappointed. I growl. When he finishes telling me the plan I say goodbye politely. It is the least I can do, that bloodsucker is risking a lot for my Bella.

Sam nods at me and we phase. Jasper said one of us should stay so they can answer the phone. We decided that Jared was best for that seeing as next to Sam he has the best self control. The first part of the plan didn't start until Jasper texted us. It was nerve racking. I don't know what has happened to my Bella and I am stressing. What makes it worse is that the whole pack is worrying as well. So my worried thoughts combined with theirs makes me want to rip my fur out.

**Authors Note**

**Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter but I think it was a good place to end it. Hope you are enjoying reading this! Please review! **

**Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Twilight.

_Previously- I don't know what has happened to my Bella and I am stressing. What makes it worse is that the whole pack is worrying as well. So my worried thoughts combined with theirs make me want to rip my fur out. _

**BPOV**

For the first time since I saw Edward again I felt hope. Hope that I will see my Paul again. Hope that I will go back to my baby girl. Hope that one day soon I will get to see my family again. The source of that hope is Jasper. He gave me another note saying that the plan will be put into action tonight when he comes in to 'teach me a lesson' or something. While Jasper is working hard to getting me out of this hell hole, the rest of the frickin family is enjoying beating the crap out of me. The extent of my injuries are bad, I feel as if every bone in my body is broken. I know for a fact that I still have one good ankle but I also know it hurts like a bitch when I stand up.

Currently Edward is babbling about what my life will be like with him, what an idiot. I just agree so my ankle stays in tact, I will most likely need that later. Once he is finished he actually leaves without causing another injury. HORRAY! So far the 'lessons' with Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie are the worst, of course worst meaning most painful. The door slams open again and I sigh. Can't they leave me alone for 5 frickin minutes? "Bella" Jasper whispers quietly. My head whips up in his direction. He nods his head and my eyes widen. This is it; this is a matter of life, death or immortality. Jasper picks me up and slings me over his shoulder, obviously to keep his family fooled.

When we reach the 'living room' Jasper drops me to the floor. I gasp in pain and he looks down at me with apologetic eyes. I nod ever so slightly and he smiles. "Family!" Jasper yells so all the attention was on him. He told me to crawl to the door and then run for dear life. He said I had to get at least 350 meters away, at the time I didn't ask why but now I am starting to wonder. So here I am crawling to the front door. Jasper left the door open and all of the windows so it will be harder to notice my scent is gone. I got out of the front door and used the frames for support, and then I ran. Jazz said he would keep them back as long as they can.

I don't know why Jasper thought it would be a good idea for me to run; he of all people knows bad luck is drawn to me. I really should have been concentrating at what was in front of me and not behind. One look back is all it took for me to collide into a tree. Yep a frickin tree! What in the hell is wrong with me. I started to feel light headed. "Naughty Isabella" Edward says kicking my side. I didn't feel the pain because my whole body was numb. I was cradled into a pair of stone cold arms and I felt safe. A warning growl sounded from Jaspers chest, before everything went black Edward lunged with the family not too far behind him.

**PPOV **

Jared had finally gotten the call and we ran in the direction the leech told us too. We ran as fast as a pack of werewolves could and yet it didn't seem fast enough for my Bella. When I picked up on Bella's scent I ran a little faster…if that's possible. In the distance I heard a low snarl and a loud 'bang'…almost like two boulders pounding together. I knew the leech that helped us was in trouble, if he was in danger then so was my Bella.

I have to say…the scene in front of me was, unexpected. The blonde leech had Bella lying on the ground and he was checking her for injuries. That wasn't what surprised me though. It was the fact that he had stopped his family killing my Bella the only way there was. Yep, all over the forest floor were stone arms, legs and heads detached from lifeless bodies. I owe this dude so much. It also just shows what effect Bella has on people…I mean this vampire just killed his family in order to keep her safe. I ran over to them once I had phased back. My pack brothers followed my lead. When my eyes landed on my Bella, I growled and bent down beside Jasper.

"What happened?" I ask studying the extent of my baby's injuries. "They beat the crap out of her" Jasper snarled. I clap him on the back as a sign of gratitude. "I really just want to thank you, bro" I say holding out my hand for him to shake. He smiles slightly and takes my hand. "If there is anything I can do for you, just say the word" I say sincerely. He looks deep in thought for a moment before speaking again. "Take car of her" he whispers before he disappeared. I nod even thought he most likely can't see me. I look down to my beautiful Bella and pick her up gently. She whimpers in pain. I turn back to the pack and they all phase and run off. I run back in human form. Sure it took a bit longer but about half way Sam picked us up in his car.

**Authors note**

**I think I will try and post at least one chapter a day for you guys to read! Hope you are enjoying it so far.**

**Thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.

_Previously- I_ _turn back to the pack and they all phase and run off. I run back in human form. Sure it took a bit longer but about half way Sam picked us up in his car. _

**PPOV**

I took Bella back to Sam and Emily's. I know I should have taken her to a hospital but Emily has a degree in nursing and I would prefer it if Bella was in trusted hands. It was on the second day of Bella's unconsciousness that I remembered something. My eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. "SAM!" I yell stressing already. He runs into the room with a worried Emily on his tail. "What Paul?" He asks searching for any bleeding on Bella. "Did we burn the leeches?" I ask hurriedly. Sam's head snaps up to mine and his eyes are as wide as mine. "Shit!" he yells running out of the little house. I look down at Bella, in my head I am yelling at myself to follow Sam but my heart is arguing for me to stay here. Not only does Bella need me but so does Krissy. My baby sister is stressing majorly…she didn't sleep or eat the whole time we were away, which worried me to no end.

A loud howl erupted in the air and I still hadn't decided on what to do. I looked out the window and saw all my brothers in the bushes. I knew they could handle anything that was thrown at them. Sam looked up to me through the trees and I nod slightly. He repeats the action before he and my brothers' disappear in the woods. I sigh and sit next to my Bella. Once again I take her hand in mine and watch over her. She is beautiful even when she has bandages and casts on various parts of her body. I hear Bella start to mumble and I take this as a good sign. She is finally coming back to me. I won't wake her though. Instead I lean closer and listen to what she is saying. "Seth, I said chocolate chip not vanilla" She scolds quietly. I had to chuckle at that…only Bella would dream about cookies after what she has been through.

The mumbling didn't stop after that though. "Hehehe, of course I will marry you Paul1" she squeals. Wow…marriage, I have wanted to marry Bella ever since I met her but I didn't know her feelings on the matter. "Only you would propose with a cookie" She mumbles quietly and I smile. I love Bella so much it is almost painful. Well that did give me an idea on how to propose. The sleep talk died down after that. Now and then she would mumble something about Embry and a chair or Jared and a date? I will have to have a talk with Jared about that one…

**SPOV (Sam)**

We ran as fast as we could to the forest where the Cullen's were torn up. I was hoping I was worrying for nothing and that they were all still lying there, lifeless. Oh how wrong I was. Their body parts were nowhere to be seen. CRAP! "I knew someone would be back to finish the job…to late boys…and girl" The bronze haired leech snarls at us and I bare my teeth at him. I hate that stupid, good for nothing bloodsucker. I was hoping he was alone and his family had finally come to their senses. Wrong again. The rest of the feral looking Cullen's came and stood behind the messed up leech. If I am being honest, they scared the crap out of me. They looked like monsters. Every one of them had pitch black eyes and a murderous expression painted on their faces.

The pack snarled at the feral leeches in front of us and they hissed back. I was actually worried. I can't loose a member of my pack, they are like family. If one of us dies the rest crumble. "That was the idea Sammy" Edward hisses at me. I growl at him. What a prick. His eyes narrow and he lunges at me. I was actually ready for the impact but it didn't even come. I looked over to see Edward pinned to the ground by a black haired vampire. I knew just by his strength he must be a human drinker. Carlisle was next to lunge at me. This shocked me to the extent that I couldn't move as he flew towards me. He was always so civilized. Another vampire had him pinned, wow Sam…pick up your game, that's twice now that a Vampire has saved your ass. I think to myself.

With that I lunge at the big one. I don't kill girls. I know, leaving the pack to kill the women is cruel but no matter whom it is I just can't bring myself to hurt them. I easily sunk my teeth into the big guys shoulder and tore one of his arms from his body. He screamed out in pain and while he was vulnerable I ripped his head from his shoulders. A high pitched scream filled the air and the blonde haired leech was running at me. Oh fabulous. She jumped on me and she was about to sink her teeth into my shoulder when Jasper ripped her head from her body. He looked hurt that he had to kill them twice. I don't blame him…they were his family after all.

I noticed the rest of the pack had taken care of the remaining Cullen's. Good. This time we all stayed to make sure every single body part was burnt. I turned around to thank Jasper and the two mystery Vampire's but they had already gone. I order the pack to run back home and to sleep. They all seemed thankful. I ran back to my Emily as fast as possible. I hate to be the cause of her worry and stress but most of the time I am. As soon as the house came into view I phased back to human I slipped my shorts on. I ran into my cozy little house and called out. "Emily!" I call and she runs into my arms.

**PPOV**

"Emily!" I heard Sam call out. I heard fast steps and smiled slightly. That is what I want with Bella. "Ugh" Bella grunted and I whipped my head around to look at her. "Bella?" I ask just to make sure this isn't some sick dream. "Pauly" she says and her voice id hoarse. Poor baby. "I love you" I say kissing her lips ever so lightly. "I love you" She answers. A small smile graces her lips but it is soon replaced by a look of worry. "KRISSY?" she yells looking around the room worriedly.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Twilight.

_Previously- "I love you" She answers. A small smile graces her lips but it is soon replaced by a look of worry. "KRISSY?" she yells looking around the room worriedly. _

**BPOV**

I was so worried about Paul and Krissy…it was killing me not knowing if they were ok. So as you can imagine as soon as I woke up and saw Paul relief washed over me but not for long. "KRISSY!" I yell loudly. The sound of fast approaching foot steps filled my ears. The door burst open and a worried looking Krissy ran to me. "I missed you baby girl" I whisper into her hair as she sobs into my neck. "I-I love y-you so much B-Bella" she stutters crying again. "Oh baby I love you too" We stay cuddled up together silently. Paul had a firm grip on my hand while I hugged Krissy with my other arm. Only about 2 minutes later Sam and Emily made an appearance at the bedroom door.

Emily walks over and kisses my forehead AND Sam does the same. "Thank you" I say sincerely suddenly feeling the need to get up and out of this frickin bed. I let go of Paul's hand and move to a sitting position with Krissy clinging to me for dear life. I stood up and Krissy wrapped her legs around my torso and her arms locked around my neck. I actually didn't feel that bad, seeing as I had just woken up after who knows how long. I walk around in little circles and Krissy giggles. "Bella?" Paul asks worriedly…did I ever tell you that he worries to much. "I'm fine Pauly, just getting the use of my leg again" I answer. I say leg because it was only then I realized there was a cast on my leg. My face actually didn't hurt at all…cheek bones must heal fast. I shrug mentally and continue walking. Krissy was still clinging to me and then I remember something deathly important.

"Have you talked to Joseph?" I ask and she pulls her face from my neck to look at me incredulously. "Firstly, No I haven't called him because my sister was in a COMA and secondly his name is Broseph" she says narrowing her eyes at me. "Ohhhhhhh" I say nodding. Coma? Why would I be in a coma? STUPID MEMORY! "Bella, you do remember what happened don't you?" Sam asks staring at me. I nod slowly and I could tell he didn't believe me. "What happened then Bella?" He asks skeptically. Oh great…I will just have to make up a good sounding story. "Well, I was walking and I tripped over my shoelaces and hit my head on a rock" I say hoping he would buy it. He rolls his eyes but lets it drop. Just then the front door slams open and Krissy drops her monkey grip on me.

"Bella!" Seth yells…just like old times ay. "SETHY!" I scream, old habits die hard I guess. I jump into his awaiting arms and hug him to death. "I missed you guy's sooo much!" I say dramatically. "We missed you Bells" Jacobs voice sounds from behind Seth and I drop from his body and run to Jake. This is pretty much the same pattern that continues until I have hugged the whole pack. I found myself back in Paul's comforting arms and relaxed back into him. "I love you" he sighs happily and I smile. "Love you" I say turning around in his arms and I kiss his chest. "Bella, I was wondering if you would accompany me on a date tonight." Paul asks looking nervous as hell. I grin at him and nod happily. "Good" he says kissing my temple before him and all the guys leave my room leaving me, Emily, Krissy, Kim, Leah, Kayla and Mia. Kayla and Mia were newest to the pack life…Seth and Embry are two lucky guys.

I look at them waiting for an explanation. "We are helping you get ready silly" Mia says in her high voice. I grin and nod. They set to work, wasting no time at all. Krissy and Emily were working on my hair while Leah and Kim where doing my make-up. Kayla and Mia were busy picking my outfit and accessories. All I had to do was relax and enjoy the ride I guess. Once they had finished they're 'masterpiece', I actually got to see what I looked like and I have to admit I looked HOT! The knee high, black dress hugged my curves perfectly. The make up was light but made my eyes pop and my lips look fuller. My hair was absolute perfection. Not one piece was out of place. "Thank you so much guys" I say kissing their cheeks. They just smile and hand me one black ballet flat causing me to go flying into a fit of laughter.

Once I managed to calm down a bit, I actually got down the stairs. There were 9 sets of curious gazes on me because of my continuous giggling. Paul looked in awe and I blushed. "You look absolutely beautiful" He muttered wrapping his arms around my waist. "You don't look too bad yourself" I say and he didn't. He was wearing dark wash jeans and a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black tie. "Thank you my lovely" he says chuckling. "Lets go!" I say enthusiastically. He nods and that look of nervousness returns. I have to admit it was confusing me. Paul led me out to the car and we were only driving for 10 minutes tops when we pulled into the '_Speed Of Light' _café. I was kind of confused but didn't complain. Once again he led me into the restaurant and it was lit with hundreds of scented candles. There was one table set up in the middle of the café and Paul pulled out one of the chairs for me to sit in. I blush slightly and sit expecting him to go to the other seat but instead he took my hand and knelt down on one knee…OMG!

_**AN**_

_**Hey guys…the next chapter will mostly likely be shorter than this one and it will be the end of this story! But never fear…I am working on a few stories I will most likely post soon. **_

_**Thanks**_


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Twilight.

_Previously- I blush slightly and_ _sit expecting him to go to the other seat but instead he took my hand and knelt down on one knee…OMG!_

**BPOV**

I was pretty much shocked into silence. He looked into my eyes lovingly. "Bella" He starts quietly. "I love you so much…like a hundred trillion more times than I love cookies" He says with a look of concentration on his face. The cookie thing was sweet…and him saying that he loves me that much more than cookies is saying something. I can't help but giggle at his comparisons. "I want to be there to make you happy, to be the cause of your beautiful smile and to care for you as a husband not just a boyfriend. I will love and treasure you as long as I live…Bella will you marry me?" He finishes more confident than earlier.

He started to look really nervous and worried for some reason. He was looking at me expectantly and then I remembered that I hadn't actually said yes out loud. My bad. "YES!" I yell unable to remain quiet about something as exciting as this. He smiles and kisses my lips passionately. I giggle excitedly as he pulls out a giant chocolate chip cookie with a ring sitting on top of it. He slides the ring on my finger and I squeal excitedly. He pulled me into another hug and then we sat down to a beautifully cooked dinner. I couldn't sit still through the whole night and that didn't change on the drive home. We stopped by Emily's first to 'spread the news' as Paul put it. As soon as the car engine was off I jumped out of the car and barged into the house where the whole pack were lazing around. They all look up at me and I couldn't hold it any longer. "I'M, GETTING MARRIED BITCHES!" I shout jumping up and down like a crazy person.

Emily was first to jump into my arms. "Congrats baby" she says hugging the crap out of me. "Oh we have so much to do!" she exclaims and I nod excitedly. I got a congratulations from everyone but one. I look over to Krissy who was just staring at me and Paul, eyes wide and mouth open. I walk over to her and wave my hand in front of her face. She shakes her head and lets out a deafening squeal. She throws herself at me and clings to me for dear life…again. "Happy baby?" I whisper to her and she nods rapidly. "Me too" I say kissing her cheek and nuzzling her neck. She giggles her adorable little giggle and I put her down. As you can imagine the whole house was bubbling with excitement. I checked my watched and noticed it was past 3 in the morning. I let out a huge yawn and snuggled up to Paul on the couch. I hope Emily doesn't mind me having a nap.

"Bella. BELLA. **BELLA!**" Krissy's little voice breaks me out of dream land and I groan. Paul must have taken me home last night…"Time to start wedding planning Bella!" she says jumping up and down on the bed. I soon join in and after about 10 minutes we both flopped down on the soft bed. "Well this is familiar" I say breathless and Krissy giggles. "Yeh but last time you had both legs" Krissy says sighing. I hug her close to me but after 5 minutes she is up and dragging me to the kitchen for breakfast. Once again we had both finished eating in 3 minutes flat. We quickly got changed and ran down the stairs. We were at Emily's in less than 4 minutes and I giggle. "That has to be some kind of record" I suggest giving Krissy a high-five. When we actually got into the house Emily was all business. "Let's start off with the quest list shall we?" she asks not even saying hello. "Hi to you to Emmi" I say giving her a hug which she returns.

"Enough with the time wasting" Leah says getting a piece of paper and a pen. "Well, I want my mother to be there. And you guys obviously" I say rolling my eyes at my stupidity. A light bulb went off in my head. "Girlies!" I say getting everyone's attention. "I want everyone one of you to be my bride's maids" I say clapping my hands excitedly. There were loud squeals of excitement around the room until Krissy asked the million dollar question. "Bella, who is going to be your maid of honor?" she asks raising her little eyes brows at me. "Well, only the greatest little sister in the who.." I was cut off by Krissy's excited shriek. "ME?" She asks incredulous. "Got it in one baby girl" I say winking at her and she tackles me into a hug. "Love you baby" I whisper into her hair. "I love you Bella" she says kissing my cheek before I put her down. "Awwwwww" Everyone choruses and I giggle.

"You are amazing" Paul says looking at me in awe. I only noticed he was standing at the lounge room entrance when he spoke so as you can imagine I almost peed myself. I run into his arms and he kisses the top of my head. "Awwwwww" The girls chorus again and I full on laugh this time…they were acting ridiculously. "GUESTS!" Leah shouts getting everyone's attention again. I kiss Paul on the cheek and send him outside before joining the girls again. "What about Carlisle and Esme?" I ask innocently and everyone seemed to stiffen. "What?" I ask utterly confused. " I don't think they would be able to make it" Emily says staring at the piece of paper in front of her. "Why?" I ask looking at all the girls around the table but none of them would give me eye contact. What in the hell happened to the Cullen's? Oh well…

**AN**

**Tada! DONE! I HOPE YOU LIKED READING! I WILL TRY TO PUBLISH ONE OF MY NEW IDEAS FOR A STORY BUT I GUESS WE SHALL SEE! \**

**Thanks**


End file.
